


The sun watches what I do (but the moon knows all my secrets)

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hopeful Ending, M/M, as in madaras hopeful ending, kagami would like to strongly disagree, so no ones outright dying, to be fair hes already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: He glances one more look behind him— the body’s still there growing colder despite laying in the sun— and tells himself that he’ll soon have a Tobirama that didn’t kill Izuna. Or didn’t get hardened from the war or is maybe a scholar.Something else whispers that it wouldn’t be Tobirama at all.





	The sun watches what I do (but the moon knows all my secrets)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is by J.M. wonderland
> 
> This was written months ago after I witnessed this  
>  http://busy-old-fool.tumblr.com/post/144427824121/madatobi-commission-by-cynthiatedy-my-song-for 
> 
> beautiful artwork.   
> I have since gotten tired of it haunting my notes so here we are.

Madara presses his nose into the barred throat before him. The body he’s holding is limp as a rag doll- a startling contrast to what it should be. He grips the lower waist tight and thinks how he’s never seen Tobirama this lifeless. Always hard lines and quick assessing eyes. He pushes his face into Tobirama’s neck— a hand sliding down the chakra rod where it’s pierced through the body— and ignores the sensation of the blood rapidly leaving the head. Madara knows if he opens his eyes he’ll see the dark red scars losing their color. He knows he’ll see a head of white tipped far back enough to blend into the white of the fur collar. He knows— and he suppose this is what’s really stopping him—that he won’t see blood pouring out of Tobirama’s mouth and back. Maybe it will be water for the man’s own affinity or maybe it will be blue berries, Tobirama’s favorite fruit.

Madara hates how he knows Izuna’s murders favorite fruit.

But his Will will be back soon and he has no time to dally. He swipes his tongue, briefly tasting the blood he knows his sharingan won’t let him see, lifts his head and-

Rose petals

Rose petals falling out of Tobirama’s mouth onto the fur. Rose petals that feel too damp and sticky where they run along his hand, pouring out of the blue armor he’s clenching.

But his Will, no, Zetsu, will be back soon. He lowers the body to the ground— on its side because he hasn’t removed the chakra rods— and wonders, not for the first time, if Zetsu is really his will at all. Or maybe someone’s or something else’s, far older and far more cunning than himself. Not for the first time he wonders if it’s a play against them all but-

He looks down at the flower petals, white hair and a face that, for the first time ever, is lax. He thinks what they could have been, fire and water, love and family. He thinks how those scars were marks for brothers, thinks how Tobirama cried when Hashirama died and can’t bring himself to care if he’s being used.

Everything’s wrong now but soon everything will be right. Their own personal fairy tale. If he didn’t feel so empty he would laugh at the thought.

He turns away from the body and starts walking back towards the cave. One of Tobirama’s guard will find him (one of Madara’s kin but he’s long stopped learning names.) They’ve no doubt already found the broken face guard and his time is running out.

A rumble in the earth stops him and he waits for Zetsu to rise. He- it- preens with joy, saying the others will be here soon, and it’s finally a first step down the path to perfect world. It’s practically radiating with pride and excitement as it says something about that white-haired bastard always two steps too fast to catch. Madara grumbles an agreement and the flytrap grins and gives a goodbye that doubles as a see you soon.

He knows then it’s not his Will. He feels no pride, no excitement, no satisfaction. If it was an obstruct of him it would know that killing Tobirama felt like killing an embodiment larger than life. Zetsu expects the tides to have shifted now and Madara can’t help but agree.

((He would be foolish for expecting the tides to remain the same after removing the moon.))

He glances one more look behind him— the body’s still there growing colder despite laying in the sun— and tells himself that he’ll soon have a Tobirama that didn’t kill Izuna. Or didn’t get hardened from the war or is maybe a scholar.

Something else whispers that it wouldn’t be Tobirama at all.

He moves forward because Zetsu is crafty and needs no blackmail. He moves forward because he’s afraid if he doesn’t he’ll turn around again. He moves forward because he has a world to save.

 

 

Rose petals melt beneath the sun, pooling blood onto the ground. The arid earth drinks it up, staining it till the next rain. Kagami can’t think of a single person who uses these strange rods but he knows they have a special place in hell for killing the ocean. He thinks, a little hysterically, the only thing worse they could have done, was steal the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao you got no idea Kagami.


End file.
